47 To Go
by MockingjayNinja
Summary: "As a reminder that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." -President Snow, before the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Ever wonder the full story of what Haymitch went through? Here is his story from his entire experience. SYOT to the 50th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**47 To Go**

**Part One: Welcome to the Capitol**

_Prologue_

"In 2070 CE," the announcement from the Capitol on my television began with, "thirteen districts rebelled against the nation that fed them, loved them, protected them. These were called the Dark Days. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Motherless children filled the streets. After two years time, in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never see such treason again. Our fourth honorable leader at the time, President Ariann Fuler, created a treaty, the Treaty of Treason, which was written and signed by the Capitol. The Treaty of Treason provided us with new laws to live by in order to guarantee peace in our land, especially when the rest of the world was torn over their own matters. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed on the same day each year, the various districts of our nation of Panem would offer up in tribute one courageous young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. It was declared that forevermore, this pageant would be called the Hunger Games. These twenty-four tributes are sent to an outdoor arena to fight to the death, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone standing victor serves as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past; this is how we safeguard our future." Tell me something I don't know. This is public knowledge in Panem. The Capitol is all powerful and forces us to fight in the Hunger Games each year to "compete" against the other districts for their entertainment. They continue, "As this year marks the 50th anniversary of the Hunger Games, as set in 2072 CE, this is the Second Quarter Quell. Here is our honorable fifth leader, President Coriolanus Snow, to explain the rules of this year's Hunger Games."

The young President Snow walks up to the stage with a young boy in a white suit holding a box. He begins speaking in an onerous voice, "Hello people of Panem! This year is our Second Quarter Quell. Are you excited?" The crowd of Capitol citizens are cheering loudly. After a minute, President Snow continues. "When the laws for the Games were laid out in the Treaty of Treason, each 25 years were marked by a Quarter Quell. These would bring new, spectacular rules to the Games of that year that only applied the one time. We have had only one other Quell in our history so far." He looks at the paper he's holding.

"Here we go," my girlfriend Samie says.

He begins speaking about the first Quell. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

That would suck, being voted by your friends to go to the Hunger Games.

"And now we honor our second Quarter Quell," says Snow. The little boy, holding a box, steps forward. The president opens a yellow envelope with the number _50_ on it. After opening the envelope and pulling out the card, he reads, "On the fifteith anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district is required tp send twice as many tributes to the Hunger Games." Twice as many? "This means, two males and two females will be reaped from each district, bringing the tribute count up to forty-eight. Thank you." As he leaves, the crowd in the Capitol are cheering for their new Hunger Games rules.

The reaping is going to be hell. I might want to prepare in the chance that I could be reaped. My name is Haymitch Abernathy.

**New story, and it's a Hunger Games. Other than Haymitch and Maysilee, this is a SYOT. Please PM or review for your tribute's name to be featured. Please give a name and District, I need 4 from all except 12, where I only need two.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Preparation_

Seeing that the odds are in less peoples' favor for the Quarter Quell, Samie and I decided to begin training for the Games. We wouldn't volunteer, just be ready for the chance that we do get reaped. "Haymitch, we need to watch past Games in order to see what strategies the victor tributes use to win," Samie says.

"These people will still be as dumb as most tributes are," I say. "Let's not forget that." Ok, it's technically illegal to train for the Games, especially since we aren't volunteering, but ever since we got the new Head Peacekeeper Cray a month ago, things in District 12 have gotten a little easier. So, we get away with our little training act.

Samie has the Hunger Games that District 12's only victor, Harrin Whitesold, won recorded, because it was our only district victory in the 49 years of the Hunger Games. Harrin won the 39th Annual Hunger Games. We watch his Games to get a feel of what he'll mentor the four tributes to do when they are reaped and taken to the Capitol. I guess he won by out living the other tributes, since when he was last standing against a tribute from District 10, and she was already bleeding to death from an interaction with another tribute. He just lasted longer than her and was crowned as victor. Regardless of the slower ending, those Games were a real success in the Capitol, where the Hunger Games are thought of as a source of entertainment for the citizens.

I learn how to throw knives at targets that are drawn on a piece of cardboard. Samie learns how to set traps that could hurt a human competitor. Through the next couple months, we watch past Hunger Games and learn exactly what could be utilized in the arena, from defensive and offensive strategies, to hunting and gathering food, to avoiding the other tributes completely (which would be a waste of time to me). Samie and I already know how to be hungry as we live in District 12, Panem's poorest district. So, when the day of the reaping comes, we'll be ready.

**Short chapter, but short information. Everything will pick up after the reaping, which is next. Still need tribute ideas, so SYOT.**

_Tributes already selected:_

District 3:

Female #1: Yoorea Conchuss, 13 Years Old.

District 5:

Female #1: Jenny Winterwood, 15 Years Old.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Reaping_

District Twelve is a part of Panem that dislikes its involvement in the Hunger Games, but wouldn't be angry if they obtain the benefits of having a victory. Once a victor is crowned, they are given riches beyond their wildest dreams, becoming the wealthiest person in the entire district. Their home district is showered with extra food and oil, which is also free, given to each household in the district, for an entire year until the next Hunger Games. Since Harrin is District 12's only victor, we haven't had any victories in 11 years. In Twelve, Reaping Day is never an anticipated event. Even though we appreciate the benefits of a victory, we don't like sending our children into possible death. And this year, it is four instead of two. And today is Reaping day.

My mother has me dressed in a nice shirt and regular pants for the event. She says as she has every reaping since I was eligible, "If you are forced to the Capitol, you would at least need to look nice, Haymitch." I always sigh after she says it.

"They don't care if I look nice," I reply.

"The government doesn't," she argues back. "But the citizens do."

"And I care why?" I retaliate.

"Let the citizens know that even in District 12, people have a sense of hygiene," she answers. Oh well. My mother has always been one for family pride. My brother, Cevin Abernathy, comes down the stairs. Cevin is nineteen, so he is no longer eligible for the reaping. He comes with my always quiet, never talkative, eleven year old brother, Justin. I've always liked Justin better than Cevin.

"Hey little bro," Cevin says in his sarcastic voice. "Gonna look nice or the Capitol in that getup, or are you taking Samie on a 'date' if you aren't reaped."

As usual, I can easily fight his smartass attitude. "Mother wants me nice if I'm reaped. And yes, if I survive another year, I'm taking Samie on a date, something you have never been through."

Mother buts in, "Cevin, quit picking on your brother and Haymitch, be nice."

"Okay," we say at the same time. We sit down for a small lunch of crackers, the cheapest thing we can afford, and then head down to the square when the alarm sounds.

The square in District 12 can be a festive place, on any day but the reaping. We have to check in and give blood samples to the Peacekeepers. Young Head Peacekeeper Cray is sitting there, taking a drink from a liquor bottle, the stuff seems disgusting, and watching the young ladies as they walk past him. If he gets his eyes on Samie, I got to say, he will regret it.

I walk into the area for sixteen year old males and stand there, waiting about three minutes before Sheila Trinket, the District 12 escort for the Games, comes to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome," she pipes in her annoying Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." It's in less peoples' favor because of the Quarter Quell. "Before we being, President Snow has sent you a video all the way from his home in the Capitol."

The video begins, only talking about the Dark Days that must never be repeated, and that the Hunger Games were a punishment for this. Same old bullshit as usual. Then, as an addition for the Quell, they added President Snow's reading of the card, even the part where he explained the rules of the Games about a Quarter Quell. Afterwards, Sheila comes over and says, as usual, "The time has come to pick two brave men and women for the honor of representing District 12 in the second Quarter Quell, the 50th Annual Hunger Games! As regular things go, ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl with all the names of all 12-18 year old girls in the district, even Samie. I cross my fingers, hope it's not her.

"Kaylin Shroudnet," Sheila says. Okay, a Seam girl, but not Samie. "But wait, there is another lady tribute this year!" She said that way too excitedly for my taste.

Again, she walks to the bowl and picks a name. "Maysilee Donner!" I know her, she's old candyman Donner's daughter. One of the twins actually. She is holding on to her twin sister who is Analysse Donner, the girl who is arranged to marry our soon-to-be Mayor, Truman Undersee. Analysse actually really likes him, even though it was an arranged marriage set up by Mayor Furman Undersee and candyman Donner for the two sixteen year olds. She lets go of her sister and another blonde girl who I don't know and walks to the stage, even though she is crying.

"Any volunteers for either of them?" Sheila asks. No one answers. Good, now Samie won't be going to the Games at all. She's eighteen and I'm sixteen, so she is ineligible next year, but I still have two years. "Seeing none, now for the boys."

She walks over to the other bowl while I'm hoping it's not me and watching Maysilee try to hold back tears.

"Owen Wireson," she says. Baker Mellark's nephew. Okay one more. "As it was for the ladies, there is another boy tribute this year!" Another name, hoping it's not me. "Haymitch Abernathy!" SHIT! It's me. I go over to the stage, trying to keep a confident look on my face, since I know I can get support by Capitol citizens, and so I don't look weak to my competitors.

"Any volunteers for our young men?" asks Sheila. Nothing, as usual. I can see from the stage Samie's look of despair. She is not happy with me being reaped. "Seeing none, this will conclude our ceremony. But first, please applaud for our District 12 tributes: Kaylin Shroudnet, Maysilee Donner, Owen Wireson, and Haymitch Abernathy!" A decent applause comes out of the audience, like normal, even though we hate it. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Peacekeepers, even new Head Cray, come and escort us into the justice Building to say goodbye to our friends and family before heading off to the Capitol. How am I going to do these goodbyes with Samie, mother, and even Cevin? This will be a definitely difficult thing to do.

**Note: Hope you guys like the story. SYOT still open, District 7 and 12 are full. Anyone have any ideas, review or PM me.**

_Tributes already selected:_

District 3:

Female #1: Yoorea Conchuss, 13 Years Old.

District 5:

Female #1: Jenny Winterwood, 15 Years Old.

District 7:

Female #1: Rika Palavine, 12 Years Old.

Female #2: Aura Avalanche, 14 Years Old.

Male #1: Jax Falcon, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Ash Tripper, 18 Years Old.

District 10:

Male #1: Ashton Grayson, 17 Years Old.

District 12:

Female #1: Kaylin Shroudnet, 15 Years Old.

Female #2: Maysilee Donner, 16 Years Old.

Male #1: Owen Wireson, 13 Years Old.

Male #2: Haymitch Abernathy, 16 Years Old.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Hard Goodbyes_

I walk into the nice room in the Justice Building. I can't believe something so nice is in District 12. It's time to say goodbye to my family and Samie. Mother and Cevin walk in the door first.

"Oh Haymitch," Mother says and hugs me, crying.

"Mom," I say, trying to coax her out. "I can fight. You remember that me and Samie prepared." Plus, I don't say it, but it would be embarrassing for a tribute to have to deal with their weeping family during the Games. But I do love my mother, I owe it to her to comfort her just in case I don't return.

"I know," she weeps. "But I don't want to lose my son."

"Where's Justin?" I ask.

I just couldn't put him through this," she says. "He's with the nice Head Peacekeeper."

"Okay," I say. Good, he's safe from the stress of me leaving. "I'm going to try to win."

"Haymitch," Cevin says. "It's 47 other tributes. Are you going to kill that many people?"

"Shut up Cevin," I argue back. "There's always a bloodbath at the Cornucopia, and with 48 players, more people will be going to the Cornucopia."

"What about you?" Cevin asks. My mother gives him a look saying "back off". "Seriously? How would you survive if you don't go to the Cornucopia?"

"Scheming," I say easily.

A Peacekeeper comes in and says, "Time to go, Miss Abernathy."

"Ok," she says. "I will miss you Haymitch. Please try to be the victor. District 12 needs another win, and….and I need my son alive." She starts balling as she walks out of the room. Poor Mother.

But what was with Cevin's douche like actions. He is just trying to scare me because of the Games. I'm surprised he didn't volunteer when he was young enough, because it seems like he could be a victor with his attitude.

Samie comes in next. She has tears in her eyes and I go and hug her immediately. "Shh, Samie, it's okay," I say. "I'm going to win, for you."

"We practiced." she gets out. "You can fight."

"I know." We just stand there hugging until the Peacekeeper comes to escort her out. "Samie, stay strong. I'll see you soon., as victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games." It looks like the Peacekeeper grins, I guess wanting a win for District 12 as well.

"Okay," she says before she walks out. After that, I wait for a Peacekeeper to escort me to the car outside to take us to the train station.

I've never been in a car before. It doesn't even make a sound. I have walked through the district my whole life. We drive through the district until we make it to the train station. "You'll love this train," Sheila says. "It's an offering of what the Capitol has to offer. You 4 will enjoy this." I exchange look with Kaylin, Owen, and Maysilee before we are pushed into the Capitol train.

**Note: Somewhat of a filler chapter. There were the good byes, but not too much else. I need some more tributes, the SYOT is still open. The next chapter will be long, the train ride and the parade through the Capitol.**

_Tributes already selected:_

District 2:

Female #1: Naiad Elphaba, 16 Years Old.

District 3:

Female #1: Yoorea Conchuss, 13 Years Old.

District 5:

Female #1: Jenny Winterwood, 15 Years Old.

District 7:

Female #1: Rika Palavine, 12 Years Old.

Female #2: Aura Avalanche, 14 Years Old.

Male #1: Jax Falcon, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Ash Tripper, 18 Years Old.

District 10:

Male #1: Ashton Grayson, 17 Years Old.

District 12:

Female #1: Kaylin Shroudnet, 15 Years Old.

Female #2: Maysilee Donner, 16 Years Old.

Male #1: Owen Wireson, 13 Years Old.

Male #2: Haymitch Abernathy, 16 Years Old.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Welcome to the Capitol_

The Capitol Train completely surprises me. It is way more luxurious than I imagined. This makes the Justice Building like District 12 is to the Justice Building all by itself. "Enjoy what you have here," Sheila says. "It's all for you four. There is food and you each have your own compartments!" Capitol people are way too enthusiastic for my taste, period.

As we head down toward our compartments, Maysilee speaks the first thing that any of us have said to each other since the reaping. "Might as well enjoy it while we're alive," she says.

"Very true," I reply. I look at Owen and Kaylin. They are really pale. I wonder how long they might survive. Maysilee looks as if she'll give a fighting chance, and I plan on making it out of the Games alive, even if it means the other three in this room must die. I owe it to Samie, Justin, and my mother. Screw Cevin, because he doesn't care if I die in the Games. He would have volunteered to go in with me and would have turned on me as soon as we landed in the arena.

I enter my compartment and stand there for a second, admiring that the damn government actually cares about how we live, before we fight to the death. The whole thing is despicable, and this year, I'm a star of this show. But, I know it is on television, so I must play it with actual survival skills for the regular Games and with a television face. I heard that before the Dark Days, the Capitol used to sponsor actual shows on TV with big actors and actresses. I guess Capitol citizens still get that, but all we get is propaganda, the story of the destruction of District 13, and old Hunger Games footage. That just shows that all the citizens in the Capitol are expecting a show, which if I give that, it means sponsors.

I walk over to the bed which in itself is a complete update on the rugged mattress I sleep on every night at home. This is Capitol brand, made either in District 1, the luxury district, or made by a company in the Capitol that gets its materials from the districts, through governmental supervision of course. The corporate offices sell to Capitol citizens, even though the government monitors every little sale, and the Capitol controls the flow of goods through the districts. These companies are basically different brands of the same District-made material, just giving the Capitol more ways to take money from the districts, forcing us into poverty and starvation.

I turn on the television that is near my bed and see that the 25th Annual Hunger Games, where the tributes were voted in the arena, is playing in order to ramp up suspense for the Quarter Quell of this year. The victor was from District 9, and he became a morphling addict within the couple years afterward. He is almost on his death bed and the only other District 9 victor is able to mentor their 4 tributes this year. Easy targets guaranteed. I don't want to be thinking like this, ever, but when you are forced in an arena to fight for your survival, you sometimes are only thinking of you and your family, not the other tributes.

After an hour, I take a shower and change into a simple shirt and jeans, something we don't have the privilege of in District 12. Sheila comes to the door, knocking a calling me to go to the dining car for supper. I walk into the car and the feast has NO equal. So many delicacies we can only dream of in the districts. Chicken with a creamy orange sauce, stew over rice with dried plums in it, rolls with exquisite baked grains that even makes our bakery bread look bad. This is an all you can eat buffet of the finest food the Capitol has to offer. Owen, Kaylin, and Maysilee are all at the table, sitting there quiet as they salivate over the food being served to us. Before we begin eating, Sheila begins speaking.

"Okay," she says. "Before Harrin gets in here, I want you to know he is your lifeline in these Games. Listen to him if you want to get sponsors in order to save your lives. Are we understood?" We all nod. "Okay. Go tell Harrin to come in now please." An attendant for the Capitol walks out of the car for a second and comes in to the car again with our mentor.

"Hello," Harrin says to us. "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat. Enjoy the food. You will need the staying energy for the long days to come in the arena." Sheila nods at this statement. We all begin eating. The food is really delicious, and while we eat, Harrin starts to gives us advice about our time in the Capitol. "Tomorrow morning, we will arrive in the Capitol. You will be put in the hands of your stylists for the Games and their prep teams. What they do to you will not be fun, but I don't want you to object to this at all."

Owen speaks up. "But why?" he asks.

"Well," Harrin says. "You need to have a starting image before the Games begin, in order to help you with sponsors during the Games. The stylists are there to help you look the best. It isn't a beauty contest, but better looking tributes tend to appear in the betting odds more often, and they end up at least in the final eight."

"Okay," I say. "So what about the arena?"

Harrin replies, "Whoa. One step at a time. I'll give you pointers on the actual arena after the Opening Ceremonies tomorrow night. Getting people to like you while you're in the Capitol is your priority until you land in the arena. Sponsors means saved lives."

"What about training?" Maysilee asks.

"After the ceremonies, and that's final," Harrin shoots back. "Now, let's go watch the reapings and see who the competition is for you all." We get up from the table and enter the viewing room where a huge HD TV sits there, glowing a soft light. It comes on immediately and says "Reaping Recap 50" under the Capitol seal.

_Here we go_, I think.

Out of all 48 tributes, only a few make an impression on me immediately. I might learn a few more of them before the Games begin. There is a red haired volunteer girl from District 2, and she looks dangerous, which means she could become a problem in the Games, as every District 1,2, and 4 volunteer is. The regular Career tributes.

Next is a District 3 female, I guess they say her name is Yoorea. She has curly brown hair and is very pale. I don't know how long she'll last. Next is a female volunteer from District 5. She looks very sadistic due to the crazy smile she is wearing on her face. I have to say, I'm actually scared of her a little bit. Next to make an impression is the little light brown haired 12 year old girl from District 7 and the slightly older girl tribute looking just like her that is holding her hand. They look like sisters, though I'm not sure. The older girl volunteered, probably to protect the younger one or something.

The two males from 7 look sort of confident. One of them volunteered like your average Career tribute. Next, from District 10, a girl with wavy black hair is reaped, and she is shaking, and a cry emanates from the crowd, making me wonder if she was kind of disliked in District 10. The two male tributes are slightly muscular in build and seem like they could stand a chance. If there is anything this Quell does, it's give the other Districts more of a fighting chance for a victory this year. One of the guys, the commentators call him Hunter, I guess, has a sad smile, so I know he isn't happy he is reaped.

There is the District 11 reaping. Only one of the girls stand out, she looks to be 18 even. She looked bored, so I guess that's why she stood out. Then, there's District 12's boring ass reaping with the four of us being called and then the anthem plays after the commentators make the statement, "These will be the best Hunger Games yet! May the odds be ever in your favor tributes!"

Silence follows after the reapings conclude. We finally know who our competition is. I wonder who will make an impression and who will be boring when the audience get's to see us tomorrow. Only time will answer that.

Harrin interrupts the silence after 5 minutes. "Alright. Now you know the opponents you will face. Keep in eye in them in training. I'll explain more later, now go get some sleep because once we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow, it will be a long day."

"Would it kill you to say please?!" Sheila snaps.

"Okay," Harrin says. "Please go to sleep so you have energy tomorrow." Sheila nods, I guess accepting a silent apology from Harrin.

I walk down to my compartment thinking, _How funny it is that the escort who is leading us to slaughter is all fed up in politeness. How ironic._ I lay down on the bed and fall to sleep. I have a dream that I'm back in District 12 taking Samie on that date I promised her if neither of us were reaped. I was though, she wasn't. She will be cheering for me during the Games. She barely knows Maysilee, and doesn't know Kaylin or Owen.

When I wake up, I look out the train window and see that we're passing what I believe is District 1 or 2, I'm not 100% sure though. Almost to the Capitol.

Sheila calls me down to the dining car, saying there is a "big, big day" ahead for us. I go down to find a luxurious breakfast set up and the other tributes eating at the table. Harrin is just watching them and I'm about to sit down when he says, "Haymitch, is it?"

"Yes," I answer.

He stares me down for a minute but feels like forever. "Seem fit for a Seam guy. Sit." I obey. "Okay you guys, as I said yesterday, we will arrive in the Capitol in a short while today and you will be put in the hands of your stylists for the Games. Let them do what they choose to you, you will be satisfied afterwards, while the during is a different story." I grimace, but lucky he doesn't notice. Sheila just gives me a look. "The Opening Ceremonies are tonight. Initial betting begins with the tributes that stand out. Even if you have a shitty costume, which District 12 normally does, try to look triumphant and the crowd might look past the costume." Sheila stares daggers when he says the thing about 12's shitty costumes, but he's right. It's always miner jumpsuits, which are not crowd attracters.

The windows go dark signaling that we're nearing the Capitol. On the intercom, an attendant says, "Arrival in Denver, C.D., our glorious Capitol, will be in a few short moments." I get up out of my seat and look out the window. When the mountains clear, I see the glorious city that is the Capitol, reigning city of Panem. It's grandeur cannot even be truly captured on television. Even though I hate the government, the city is truly magnificent. We roll into the Capitol Train Station and see adoring crowds, watched over by what I think are Peacekeepers, cheering for another tribute train, meaning the Hunger Games are nearing once again. I wave, noting that if I must get people to like me, I might as well start on the train.

Once we're completely in the station, Sheila escorts us out. A car with darkened out windows picks us up. In about 15 minutes of a conversation-less ride, we arrive at the Remake Center and are ushered in by people we do not know. Sheila says before we're in, "Keep smiling and listen to the stylists!"

I'm brought in a room and told by a Peacekeeper, I really don't know because they have berets, not helmets, to lay on the table and a prep team will be with me shortly. Great, that is all I need, people to tell me how to look and what I'm doing wrong.

Three very strange people walk into the room. The man, surprisingly for the Capitol, looks the most normal, yet he is very devout in his fashion choices here, you can tell. The two females are….cats? They have damn cat whiskers on their bodies. What the hell happened here to make people think it looks attractive to surgically enhance your body to near unrecognizability? I really don't get it. I nickname the girls Cat 1 and Cat 2, and I hear the guys name is Clarence, such a normal name for a person so changed by the Capitol way of life. It is freaking disgusting!

They are starting to wax my hair off my body. What, so I look less manly, earning me less sponsors? I don't understand. They then make me bathe in something that I gag when I smell it. Afterwards, they say I'm ready for the stylist. Surprisingly, that only took about an hour overall.

The weirdest person I've ever seen in the Capitol walks in, and by weird, I mean she looks as if she came from one of the districts, not this crazy fashion city. She has no sign of even being a Capitol citizen, at freaking all. She stares me down for about five minutes. "So you're Haymitch?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"I'm Fantasia, the District 12 stylist for male tributes," she says. Ok, only her name marks her from the Capitol. "Now, I know you aren't going to like the costume, as neither do I, but it's a coal miner jumpsuit." Obviously, because for the Opening Ceremonies, we're required to dress in a costume that resembles our district's industry, such as District 3, electronics, and District 12, coal mining.

"Why don't you like it?" I curiously ask.

"I'm new. The old stylist for the girls won't listen, and he makes jumpsuit designs for your district." I look at her like I'm confused if she's serious, because I am. "I'm being honest."

"Then why do you look so…. normal?"

"Well," she says, looking perplexed at what I said. "I...was...born into a normal family when compared to other Capitol families."

"By district standards you're normal, but by Capitol standards you are strange."

"I am aware of that." I'm a little suspicious of her, but I let it slide, because she is handsoming me up for a fight to the death. "Regardless, the costume is a jumpsuit. Let's get you fitted."

I change into the jumpsuit and miner boots and Fantasia adjusts makeup on my face to make me look like I have just come from deep in the District 12 coal mines and finished a hard day's work. "Okay, the tributes meet down in the bottom of the Remake Center for which you will be given a chariot with the other tributes from 12 for the parade. But, since we have time, let's eat lunch." We walk into a room with a good meal, but I can't remember much because I'm so occupied on seeing my fellow tributes during the few days most of us will be alive, unknowing which of us will emerge victorious and alive with the ability to return to their district.

Fantasia escorts me down to the stables and a Peacekeeper assigns me horse and a chariot and I go over to the horse and stand there waiting. Looking around, I see that competitor wise, only the District 2 tributes have arrived. All of this year's mentors, past Hunger Games victors, are socializing with each other. I find Harrin and he waves me over to his group of him and the most recent non-Career victor, Chaff of District 11, who won the 45th Hunger Games. Chaff lost his arm in his Games, but he refused artificial replacement. He is only five years older than me and is already kind of a drunkard, but I can see he's sober right now.

"Chaff," Harrin says. "This is Haymitch. He's the one I was telling you about. The kid I saw training before the reaping."

"You saw that?" I ask.

"Of course," he says. "A victor has a keen eye for that sort of thing. When I walk around the Seam, I found you and your little girlfriend training. I guess she's lucky not to be reaped in the arena against you." Yeah, I know. I could never hurt Samie. I'd hate the Capitol even more if they reaped us at the same time.

"Sounds like a winner," Chaff says. "My kids seem weak this year. I hate to watch the Games, but 11 really needs a winner. Kid, you're lucky 12 needs one even more. If I could bet, it'd be on District 12 this year. My kids are all scared right now. I told them that won't help in their survival" He hates watching the Games as much as the average District person, but he knows who has a chance of winning because of his victory five years ago.

Harrin speaks up, "Well Haymitch, return to the chariot. Being here early makes you seem on top of things." Well, I guess Fantasia is trying to help me, even though she's preparing me for these barbaric Games.

Within ten minutes, the rest of the tributes file into the stable area. I believe the Peacekeepers are a little embarrassed by the overwhelming amount of tributes this year, which is kind of funny in my opinion. Oh well. Once Maysilee, Owen, and Kaylin make it to our chariot, wearing our jumpsuits as well, we get situated. And the music begins starting the procession of chariots…..

**Note: Still SYOT and I apologize for time it took. LONG Chapter and finishing Junior year in High School. I'm back and I still need tons of tribute ideas…..**

_Tributes already selected:_

District 2:

Female #1: Naiad Elphaba, 16 Years Old.

District 3:

Female #1: Yoorea Conchuss, 13 Years Old.

District 5:

Female #1: Jenny Winterwood, 15 Years Old.

District 7:

Female #1: Rika Palavine, 12 Years Old.

Female #2: Aura Avalanche, 14 Years Old.

Male #1: Jax Falcon, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Ash Tripper, 18 Years Old.

District 10:

Male #1: Ashton Grayson, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Hunter Rhodes, 17 Years Old.

Female #1: Phoenix Carson, 15 Years Old.

District 11:

Female #1: Gaila Montage, 18 Years Old.

District 12:

Female #1: Kaylin Shroudnet, 15 Years Old.

Female #2: Maysilee Donner, 16 Years Old.

Male #1: Owen Wireson, 13 Years Old.

Male #2: Haymitch Abernathy, 16 Years Old.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Before Training_

The chariots begin proceeding into the City Circle. I have to say that this place is definitely a grand place. The crowds are cheering, but as usual they are bored of the attire on which the District 12 tributes wear. Fantasia is right for being upset, this won't help me get sponsors. But, I smile and wave because I know that Harrin would want us to. I will win over this Capitol audience, I plan on it, even with a shitty costume. The crowd still adores it, because they love their tributes, right from the reaping until deaths or victory.

Kaylin and Owen are still pale and nervous, but as usual, me and Maysilee seem strong enough to woo the Capitol. They cheering, but not because of these lame outfits, but with two tributes ready to play the Games. The chariots end up at the City Circle, where President Snow begins a thirty-second speech, welcoming us to the Quell, honoring our courage and sacrifice, a doing the "may the odds be ever in your favor" thing that is part of the Capitol accent I guess. The chariots then enter into the Training Center, where we will live until the Games begin.

I walk off the chariot to find Harrin and Sheila, looking pleased. Fantasia, and the other three District 12 stylists meet up with us a minute later. "Let's all head up to the District 12 floor," Sheila says. The floors go up by District. "Mahogany tables, crystal chandeliers, and because you're District 12, you get the penthouse of the building!" So absorbed in luxury, it makes me sick. It's not her fault, she was raised on it by the Capitol. We're all slaves to the Capitol…

When the elevator stops at the _12_, I see why Sheila was excited. It is a very extravagant, even the train seems dull when compared to this. "We will meet in one hour for dinner," Harrin says. "We will begin discussing training. But now, go check our your compartments. You will enjoy them." And go figure, he was right. It's in the Capitol after all. Living here could keep you as distracted as an overly obsessive person focused on something.

For one, there is a part on the wall where you can order food, and it will be served right to you from tube that is attached to it. And why do this when you could send food to the districts? The tributes get it easy until the arena, when their family and friends struggle at home. Of fucking course.

Also, the bed is plush, just like the train's one, and I have my own bathroom with soaps and water settings not available at home, including hot water and a shower. I get into the shower, change into simple clothes that would even be simple in District 12, and then I order some bread. I get a basket on high interest Capitol bread, and it is actually really good. I don't know much about the bread industry, but I know that tessera grain does not make bread like that.

After a little while, I walk down to the dining room and find an average Capitol feast set up. Not as much a buffet as there are servers that Sheila calls Avoxes are putting us through different courses of the meal. Still, the food is luxurious Capitol food, not the junk we eat back in District 12.

"Okay," Sheila says. "Harrin is getting some prep work done for you guys with your stylists, so I will begin speaking with you about training. My daughter Effie and I know what you need to do in the Games, even though we were never tributes." Because you live in the Capitol, the 'Safest Place on Earth.' "For starters, training is three days long. The Gamemakers will watch you as you train with the other tributes. Take this time to learn something new, something you don't know. Save your strengths until the private session, where you can show off what you will use in the arena, so you can get an excellent score. The ratings are 1, worst, to 12, best."

"Save our strengths until the private session, then show off?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers. "That way, the other tributes don't know what you can do. Don't be Careers. Keep the element of surprise for the arena." We nod in understanding. "Also, make alliances as you see fit. Join who you wish, or be reliant on your self. There is a field of 48 instead of 24, so a pact could be helpful. Plus, I guarantee the field will be down a lot by the third day in, like a normal Games by then. Only one of you will come out, be resourceful." Wow, so subtle Sheila. "Now, let's watch those chariot rides again."

We go in the screening room and the Opening Ceremonies are on the TV. District 1 is dressed in gems, they probably made them. District 2, well they are dressed like Roman gladiators, which for a stone district makes no sense. District 3 are dressed as….computers with hard drives? Wonder what they're stylists were thinking. District 4 are in swimsuits, just typical 4. District 5, batteries. Wow, like that is creative. District 6, tires. And I think our head stylist is an idiot. District 7, trees, most obvious thing in the world. District 8, I can't explain it. They have textile mills, the costume is very hard to explain. District 9, dressed like grain. District 10, they are dressed like cowboys and cowgirls, at least that is somewhat creative. District 11 is the fruit they grow in the orchards. There our district in the coal miner jumpsuits, then the program concludes. I can say that I never have felt less confident that these guys are in charge of my future than I do now.

"Okay," Sheila says. "Time to get some sleep. Be down here at 9:30 because training begins at 10 AM sharp!" Man, she is so serious. I walk down to my compartment, lay on the bed, and doze off, thinking about the weeks ahead of me.

"It's 9:15, wake up and be in the dining hall in fifteen minutes!" Harrin shouts, banging on my door. I get up, groggily, change into the training outfit that Fantasia supplied me with, and walk down to the dining hall. A breakfast buffet is set up.

"Can we serve ourselves?" I ask the Avox standing at the end of the table. He nods. I grab a plate full off eggs, potatoes, and sausage and walk over to the table where Harrin and Sheila currently are at, enjoying their breakfast. An eleven year-old girl who I have never seen before is also here, sitting next to Sheila.

"Haymitch, this is Effie," Sheila says. "She's my daughter. She is training to be the next District 12 escort when I retire." I nod hello to the girl and she blushes and hides her head away. "I apologize, Effie has always been the shy one. I told her that if she plans on being an escort, she need to conquer her shyness. We're working on it." Interesting, I guess. Her mother should let her conquer it on her own though. Way better results that way.

Maysilee walks into the room wearing a similar shirt to what I'm wearing. Are we supposed to match? "You know," she says. "Looking tough and being tough is a different thing." Where the hell did this come from?

"So I've heard," I joke. She laughs.

"Why are the tributes supposed to match in training?" she asks.

"No reason, just because," Harrin answers. That's weird. "The Capitol just thinks it's easier." I really don't get it. It's easier? Sounds like less fabric have to be used for us, more to spoil Capitol citizens.

The rest of breakfast is quiet, and Owen and Kaylin file in for their food. At 9:55, we follow Sheila to the elevator and she takes us to the Training Room beneath the Training Center. I walk in and see the rest of my competition. I remember Sheila's instructions: learn new things now and show off in the private session. I will beat these people and return home to my family, and Samie, who might become my family after I return to District 12.

` May the games begin now…..

**Note: Yes, I had to say mahogany. Sheila is Effie's mother, so they have to be obsessed with mahogany. I am busy all summer, so sorry for the long delay for chapters. I'm trying as hard as I can to get these done. And the chapter's not as long as I wanted it to be, but with the Comic-Con trailer of Catching Fire, I have a whole new round of inspiration for the next few chapters. Sorry for the wait, please still SYOT is open, and review!**

_Tributes already selected:_

District 1:

Female #1: Aphrodite Maddox, 16 Years Old.

District 2:

Female #1: Naiad Elphaba, 16 Years Old.

Female #2: Athena Brown, 17 Years Old.

District 3:

Female #1: Yoorea Conchuss, 13 Years Old.

District 5:

Female #1: Jenny Winterwood, 15 Years Old.

District 7:

Female #1: Rika Palavine, 12 Years Old.

Female #2: Aura Avalanche, 14 Years Old.

Male #1: Jax Falcon, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Ash Tripper, 18 Years Old.

District 10:

Male #1: Ashton Grayson, 17 Years Old.

Male #2: Hunter Rhodes, 17 Years Old.

Female #1: Phoenix Carson, 15 Years Old.

Female #2: Bristol McPhee, 14 Years Old.

District 11:

Female #1: Gaila Montage, 18 Years Old.

District 12:

Female #1: Kaylin Shroudnet, 15 Years Old.

Female #2: Maysilee Donner, 16 Years Old.

Male #1: Owen Wireson, 13 Years Old.

Male #2: Haymitch Abernathy, 16 Years Old.


	7. Update

I apologize, but this story is on temporary hiatus. I have come to writer's block in this story. If anyone has any ideas to help me, PLEASE SHARE them. I'll be grateful for that. The story will continue when my writer's block is gone. I apologize, and please keep up with my Divergent/Hunger Games story. I can continue that because I already had a big story plan for it, and I'm currently reading the Divergent series. But for this story, it will continue ASAP. Please help me out with ideas and I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
